


Uh what

by DisgustingAmari413



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabbles, One Shot, Other, This is my first time ACTUALLY writing here oh boy, it aint that deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingAmari413/pseuds/DisgustingAmari413
Summary: Just drabbles and little things i think of that have to do with my and my boyfriend's rick and morty Ocs: Sage (THEY/THEM) and Axel (he/him) and boy howdy this is gunna shit





	Uh what

It was dark, and their mind was barely functional. Slowly, Sage was brought into consciousness, the real world; and it hurt like a bitch. Everything ached: Sage's neck, back, arms, for some reason, their ass?  
"I am never drinking with that incompetent douche while high, again." They swore as they sat up. They glanced over to the bedside table and saw a glass of water with a little note. Sage looked around and took in their own surroundings. Axel's house, definitely, the bedroom wasn't extravagant, but, it was big in their eyes. The king-sized bed was empty and Sage's eye twitched, the sun was leaking in, despite the blinds being closed. Sage looked over to the guitar case and notebook next to it, probably filled with tons of songs about nice aesthetic things, but, Sage would never admit that they like the songs, would rather lie through their teeth. Axel never took it to heart though, he always could see right through Sage, sometimes it was a real turn off, other times, endearing.  
Sage took a deep breath through their nose and sighed, reaching for the glass of water, drinking and reading the note:   
'You and Rick where a handful last night, he went back to Earth though, have ppl to talk to around 4pm don't push urself you'll just end up hurting even more. -Axel'  
He signed off with his name and a little heart, and Sage smiled at that and put the note back down on the bedside table, preparing themselves physically to get up and out of bed. Even though Axel told them to rest; Axel should know better though, Sage wouldn't listen for the life of him. Sage practically threw their legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up groaning in pain, "Fuck." they whispered to themselves, it hurts so much more then they thought. If they were going to die, there is no way their dying without getting at least a little high, and honestly, weed would help with the pain; how could Axel get upset with that reasoning?  
Sage takes another deep readying breath and starts to walk out of the room, and down the stairs, clutching the rail like it was their livelihood until they made it to the floor again. Taking a look around and seeing no Axel in sight, they narrow their eyes and decide to make some tea, and find something to eat, preferably something sweet. Walking into the kitchen and reaching into one of the cabinets, Sage took out almost every tea that Axel bought to satisfy their munchies, and thought obnoxiously hard on which tea to drink. They sighed and ended up picking Earl Grey, glancing over to a sound they heard in the living room. Putting down their coffee they picked up a knife from the silverware drawer, and slowly made their way into the living room.   
Once actually in the living room, they could make out a silhouette on the couch and Sage felt a rush of rage enter their body as they sneered.  
"What the fuck are you doing in Axel's living room Rick 137?" They asked, their hand was clutching the knife and they twitched again. All Sage got in response was a wave of a hand and a burp and that fucking did it, the line in Sage's sand was drawn, and this old fart came into Axel's house and just shat on Sage's line. Sage took a deep breath and circled the couch and stood in front of the tv, fuming.   
"What the fuck are you doing in Axel's living room? Where is your Morty? Where's Axel?" Sage asked, practically demanded.   
"W-Wh-why would you assume that I know where the hell your boyfriend is, a-and don't worry about Morty he's probably off fucking around in the town." He haphazardly responded.  
"Axel isnt my boyfriend, and you didn't answer why you're here either. Whenever you're here shit goes crazy, and when shit goes crazy, Axel has to clean up after your mess. So I suggest you do him a favor; get off your ass, find your poor Morty, and leave." they snap back at him. Waving the knife around as they speak.  
"L-Listen, if you really care about Morty-" Rick inurpts himself with a burp "then go find him, and your 'friend' yourself. My Morty is fine, he's a tough kid. He's got no connections with you, I dunno why your panties are in a tiwst." He deadpans in response.


End file.
